1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wellbore fluids and surface coated solid materials for use in a wellbore fluid.
2. Background Art
When drilling or completing wells in earth formations, various fluids typically are used in the well for a variety of reasons. Common uses for well fluids include: lubrication and cooling of drill bit cutting surfaces while drilling generally or drilling-in (i.e., drilling in a targeted petroliferous formation), transportation of “cuttings” (pieces of formation dislodged by the cutting action of the teeth on a drill bit) to the surface, controlling formation fluid pressure to prevent blowouts, maintaining well stability, suspending solids in the well, minimizing fluid loss into and stabilizing the formation through which the well is being drilled, fracturing the formation in the vicinity of the well, displacing the fluid within the well with another fluid, cleaning the well, testing the well, transmitting hydraulic horsepower to the drill bit, fluid used for emplacing a packer, abandoning the well or preparing the well for abandonment, and otherwise treating the well or the formation.
Many types of fluids have been used in well bores particularly in connection with the drilling of oil and gas wells. The selection of an oil-based well bore fluid involves a careful balance of the both the good and bad characteristics of such fluids in a particular application. The primary benefits of selecting an oil-based drilling fluid include: superior hole stability, especially in shale formations; formation of a thinner filter cake than the filter cake achieved with a water based mud; excellent lubrication of the drilling string and downhole tools; penetration of salt beds without sloughing or enlargement of the hole as well as other benefits that should be known to one of skill in the art. An especially beneficial property of oil-based muds is their excellent lubrication qualities. These lubrication properties permit the drilling of wells having a significant vertical deviation, as is typical of off-shore or deep water drilling operations or when a horizontal well is desired. In such highly deviated holes, torque and drag on the drill string are a significant problem because the drill pipe lies against the low side of the hole, and the risk of pipe sticking is high when water based muds are used. In contrast oil-based muds provide a thin, slick filter cake which helps to prevent pipe sticking and thus the use of the oil-based mud can be justified.
Despite the many benefits of using oil-based muds, they have disadvantages. In general, the use of oil-based drilling fluids and muds has high initial and operational costs. These costs can be significant depending on the depth of the hole to be drilled. However, often the higher costs can be justified if the oil-based drilling fluid prevents the caving in or hole enlargement which can greatly increase drilling time and costs.
In general, drilling fluids should be pumpable under pressure down through strings of drilling pipe, then through and around the drilling bit head deep in the earth, and then returned back to the earth surface through an annulus between the outside of the drill stem and the hole wall or casing. Beyond providing drilling lubrication and efficiency, and retarding wear, drilling fluids should suspend and transport solid particles to the surface for screening out and disposal. In addition, the fluids should be capable of suspending additive weighting agents (to increase specific gravity of the mud), generally finely ground barites (barium sulfate ore), and transport clay and other substances capable of adhering to and coating the borehold surface.
Drilling fluids are generally characterized as thixotropic fluid systems. That is, they exhibit low viscosity when sheared, such as when in circulation (as occurs during pumping or contact with the moving drilling bit). However, when the shearing action is halted, the fluid should be capable of suspending the solids it contains to prevent gravity separation. In addition, when the drilling fluid is under shear conditions and a free-flowing near-liquid, it must retain a sufficiently high enough viscosity to carry all unwanted particulate matter from the bottom of the well bore to the surface. The drilling fluid formulation should also allow the cuttings and other unwanted particulate material to be removed or otherwise settle out from the liquid fraction.
There is an increasing need for drilling fluids having the rheological profiles that enable these wells to be drilled more easily. Drilling fluids having tailored rheological properties ensure that cuttings are removed from the wellbore as efficiently and effectively as possible to avoid the formation of cuttings beds in the well which can cause the drill string to become stuck, among other issues. There is also the need from a drilling fluid hydraulics perspective (equivalent circulating density) to reduce the pressures required to circulate the fluid, this helps to avoid exposing the formation to excessive forces that can fracture the formation causing the fluid, and possibly the well, to be lost. In addition, an enhanced profile is necessary to prevent settlement or sag of the weighting agent in the fluid, if this occurs it can lead to an uneven density profile within the circulating fluid system which can result in well control (gas/fluid influx) and wellbore stability problems (caving/fractures).
To obtain the fluid characteristics required to meet these challenges the fluid must be easy to pump, so it requires the minimum amount of pressure to force it through restrictions in the circulating fluid system, such as bit nozzles or down-hole tools. Or in other words the fluid must have the lowest possible viscosity under high shear conditions. Conversely, in zones of the well where the area for fluid flow is large and the velocity of the fluid is slow or where there are low shear conditions, the viscosity of the fluid needs to be as high as possible in order to suspend and transport the drilled cuttings. This also applies to the periods when the fluid is left static in the hole, where both cuttings and weighting materials need to be kept suspended to prevent settlement. However, it should also be noted that the viscosity of the fluid should not continue to increase under static conditions to unacceptable levels otherwise when the fluid needs to be circulated again this can lead to excessive pressures that can fracture the formation or alternatively it can lead to lost time if the force required to regain a fully circulating fluid system is beyond the limits of the pumps.
Basic invert emulsion fluid chemistry has not radically changed since its introduction; the same basic types of surfactants (amido-amines) and viscosifiers (organoclays) are still used with their associated issued. For example, the strongly wetting nature of amido-amine can cause the system to become over-dispersed, which results in a loss of viscosity.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for improved drilling materials and fluids.